wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Claws of Fire
written by rain keep in mind i was a noob when i wrote this mmk? Characters Protagonists Phoenix the Champion Cliff the MudWing Aster the RainWing Safara the SandWing Reef the SeaWing Adair Stormseeker Oryx the SandWing Antagonists Queen Falcon Chapter 1: Flight Phoenix stepped out into the sands, the sunlight hurting her eyes. The cheering of SkyWings was starting to sicken her. She was only eight, but she was the Queen’s Champion. Queen Falcon stared regally down at Phoenix, her eyes flickering with an unseen flame. Phoenix often felt like the queen was not entirely sane. Phoenix didn’t like killing dragons. This was only her second week as the champion, and she hated it. Glaring fiercely up at the queen, Phoenix snatched up a talonful of sand and threw it up at the box where the queen sat, her orange wings folded and her ruby crown glistening in the sunlight. Of course, the sand didn’t make it all the way up, but Phoenix felt better. Well. Time to meet my opponent. Queen Falcon muttered something to six of the guards. They flew up into the air above the arena, their eyes searched for the desired dragon. Six guards? They normally only need three. Phoenix was worried. She was proud of how well she fought, but six guards? That meant the dragon they wanted was a very good fighter. Phoenix had never seen other fights, so she didn’t know any of her opponents’ fighting techniques. The guards flew towards one spire. Phoenix couldn’t see who was in it from her level, but the guards were up there for a long time. Roars and growls echoed through the arena, sounding from that one spire. Finally, the guards flew down, all of them covered in scratches and bites. In the center of their circle was a hissing MudWing. He looked around Phoenix’s age, maybe a year older. His scales were mahogany brown with glittering amber underscales. “I give you… Cliff of the MudWings!” shouted Orion, the arena announcer. Cliff’s eyes widened when he saw Phoenix. “You looked much older from up above,” he muttered. He doesn’t want to fight me! ''Phoenix realized. ''Well, I don’t want to fight him, either. '' Falcon glared down at the MudWing. “Fight!” the audience howled. Phoenix panted from the boiling sunlight. Cliff stood still for a moment, considering his options. Then he lunged at her. He was bigger, but she was faster. Phoenix stepped out of the way and fled to the other side of the arena. Her wings were clipped, but she could still jump and use her wings to propel herself upward. Cliff got to his feet and rushed at her again. This time, she rose quickly into the air. Cliff slammed against the wall. Phoenix touched back down to the sand and ran again. The audience began to call out suggestions. “Get her!” “Faster!” “Claw him!” “Rip off her wings!” ''Oh, yuck, ''Phoenix thought, kicking sand into Cliff’s eyes. He howled in pain and clawed the ground. Suddenly, someone shrieked with fear. “The SeaWings! They’re attacking to take back their prisoners!” Green and blue dragons shot through the air, dropping tiny blue pearls everywhere. The pearls exploded into smoke. In all the confusion, SkyWings began to breathe fire to light their way. That was when Phoenix had an idea. She breathed flames everywhere, starting a huge fire. Cliff saw what she was doing and did the same. “Don’t you like the Sky Kingdom?” Cliff coughed. “Not as a gladiator,” Phoenix replied. Debris began dropping out of nowhere, wood and sharp pieces of metal. One piece sliced through Phoenix’s wing bonds. She ripped herself free completely from the ropes and snatched the razor-sharp scrap. Phoenix cut Cliff free. “What are you doing?” he protested. “Saving your life,” she replied. “What does it look like I'm doing?” She cut through the last rope. With his wings spread, Cliff looked even more intimidating and large. “Come on,” Phoenix urged him. “We need to get out of here.” They lifted off into the air and flew towards the Diamond Spray Delta. SkyWings were flapping everywhere, shrieking, and the SeaWings were rescuing the prisoners from their tribe. Phoenix spotted a yellow dragon sitting on a spire, trying to tear free from her ropes. Through all the smoke, Phoenix couldn’t tell what kind of dragon it was. When she got closer, she saw a ruff and prehensile tail. Phoenix flew over and cut the dragonet free. She looked about seven. “The Queen’s Champion!” The RainWing backed off immediately and bared her fangs, turning red and acid green. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Phoenix said quietly. “I’m Aster,” the RainWing told her. “This is Cliff, and I’m Phoenix.” “Yeah, everyone knows you,” Cliff muttered from behind. “Let’s go!” Aster shouted as a roaring SkyWing flew by, blasting flames at the SeaWings. They flew up into the sky. As they headed to the delta, Phoenix watched the arena, ''her ''arena, burn. Chapter 2: Claws of Fire “Falcon will be looking for you,” Cliff told Phoenix as they settled into a cave in the forest. “This is the ''Mud ''Kingdom,” Aster reminded them. “MudWings have hated SkyWings ever since they attacked them last year.” “True.” Phoenix settled on the soft moss they had laid out on the cave floor. “I’m going hunting,” Cliff sighed. He left the cave. Aster turned to Phoenix. “Thanks for rescuing me.” “No problem,” Phoenix replied. “Hey, how did you end up in there anyway?” “I was at the edge of the rainforest, gathering fruit for Queen Glory. Suddenly, a group of MudWings came in and grabbed me. I spit venom at a few, but they still dragged me to their palace. I was there for a while, and then the SkyWings attacked. As they were raiding the dungeons, they found me. They bound my snout and took me to the Sky Kingdom. Queen Falcon kept me in this awful dark room for a long time, and then she decided to make me watch the fights. So she put me on a spire. And I was there until the SeaWings came and you rescued me.” “Falcon didn’t make you fight?” Phoenix was surprised. Aster turned purplish-orange with confusion. “Nope. No idea why.” “I have an idea,” Phoenix said suddenly. “What?” Aster’s wings turned a curious blue. “Let’s start a band of rebels. There are some dragons that don’t like their tribes. They want to be free. So they’ll join the Claws of Fire.” “Claws of Fire?” Aster smiled. “What about Claws of Venom, huh?” “Doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Phoenix grinned. Suddenly, a shriek shook the air. “Help! Help us!” Aster and Phoenix ran outside. A SandWing dragonet was outside. She looked Phoenix’s age, and she was dragging an injured, unconscious, emerald green SeaWing behind her. “Can you help us?” she asked, trying to stay calm. “What’s your name?” Aster inquired. “Safara. And this is Reef. We were prisoners on spires next to each other, and we became really good friends. He got burned in the fire, and his tribe didn’t see him. Can you help?” The SandWing’s eyes were blacker than onyx. She looked thin and frail, but Phoenix could see strength in there, too. “We can try,” Phoenix murmured uncertainly. “CLIFF!” The MudWing came swooping in, a dead wild pig clutched in his talons. “What? Who’s attacking?” he said wildly. “You just wasted a very dashing entrance,” Aster informed. “''Anyway.” Phoenix shot Aster a look. “Safara says that Reef is injured. Can you help?” “Um, yeah.” Cliff pointed one claw at a patch of lime green flowers. “Those heal burns.” Cliff and Aster started picking the flowers while Phoenix loudly talked about the Claws of Fire. “I’m in,” Safara agreed. “Going back to the SandWings means I’d have to leave Reef. I can’t. Not after everything we’ve been through.” Phoenix felt a giddy feeling in her stomach when Safara talked about Reef. The SandWing seemed to love him very much, but perhaps more as a brother. “I’m going to help out with the Claws of Fire, too,” Cliff announced. “Of course, dummy.” Aster whacked him with her tail. “You’re a founder.” “I am?” he blinked. “All five of us,” Phoenix corrected. They carried Reef into the cave and put him on the moss bedding. Safara had collected a pile of wood. She breathed flames onto it, and soon the cave was lit with a warm glow. They all settled in the cave. Cliff sat at the opening to keep watch, while Safara and Phoenix requested colors for Aster to display on her scales. “Do something like a sunset.” Safara pointed outside. Aster’s scales turned orange with streaks of red tinted pink. “How about a blueberry?” Phoenix breathed more flames into the fire. Aster’s body shifted to a dark navy blue. “I think I’m finished,” the RainWing sighed. “Go to sleep,” Cliff advised. “I’m not tired,” Safara said. “I’ll keep watch.” As the dragonets snuggled into the moss, watching the stars twinkle outside, Phoenix felt something she hadn’t felt since before her parents died. She felt like she was at home. Chapter 3: Cold Air Adair peeked out the doorway of the igloo. She scratched a line in front of the door with one serrated claw. Then she closed her eyes and whispered, “Do not let any intruders cross this line.” Adair’s head spun, and her scales felt like they were trying to strangle her. She felt awful for about three seconds, and then she was fine. The snow shimmered for a moment, and then the line disappeared. “That was excellent,” Nia commented from behind. “Thanks!” Adair smiled up at her mom. That was her first time using animus magic. Adair went back into the igloo, folding her pale blue wings. She breathed frostbreath into the air to chill the igloo a little more. Adair was excited to learn about animus powers. Not many seven-year-old dragonets knew how to use magic. Adair’s father, Frost, didn’t know about her powers. He would probably be furious if he found out. Adair went into her room and sat in the curve of ice that was her bed. To make it comfier, it was lined with polar bear fur. Adair reached into her ice bookshelf to find a scroll that could teach her what she wanted to know. Adair loved scrolls. She learned all she needed to know. IceWings nowadays didn’t exactly like other tribes, but they fascinated Adair. She wasn’t exactly the best at fighting, but her claws and frostbreath would work well in Queen Falcon’s arena. She wanted to see the Diamond Spray Delta or explore the rainforest village. She wanted to visit the beach or fly to Jade Mountain’s highest peak. Heat didn’t weaken Adair as much as it did other IceWings. In fact, she would love to visit the Kingdom of Sand and see Queen Thorn’s stronghold. Suddenly, the air felt colder. Adair didn’t think much of it; cool waves of wind passed by all the time here. Adair couldn’t find any scrolls on animus dragons. She definitely didn’t know any other animus IceWings, and she couldn’t just ask someone, because no one knew about her powers. Adair didn’t want to use her powers ever again; she only had wanted to try it out today. “Mom, I’m visiting Phelan!” Adair called. “All right. Fly safely,” Nia replied from the next room. Adair went to the door and lifted off into the air. She spread her ice blue wings and soared through the foggy sky. Adair’s father wasn’t exactly the type to let her explore. She could never go outside when he was around, because he didn’t trust other IceWings. He needs to let me live my life. Adair swooped low and flew higher, making loops and turns. When she reached Phelan’s ice hut, she touched down into the soft snow and folded her wings. Adair went into the hut. The walls were lined with ice shelves and racks, all filled with scrolls. The shelves formed an impossible maze. “Phelan? Are you here?” Adair shouted. “Here!” came his voice from nearby. Adair walked towards the sound, and found him sitting on a cushion of polar bear fur, sorting a pile of scrolls. Phelan had pale silver scales, and his eyes were ancient gray, like old stones. Phelan was very old, and he had so many scrolls that his hut seemed like a never-ending house of reading. There were scrolls on practically everything. “Phelan, I need a scroll on animus dragons,” Adair informed. Please don’t ask questions. Phelan dug his talons into the pile and fished out an old-looking scroll with faded parchment. He handed it to Adair. “Thank you,” she nodded. “You know what? You keep it.” Phelan surveyed her with his wise eyes. He guessed why I need it. “Oh! Um, thanks,” Adair stammered. She clutched the scroll in her talons and left the hut. Adair soared up into the air and headed towards her family’s igloo. She landed at the front door and went inside. Adair rushed to her room and slammed the door shut. She curled up onto her bed and began to read. Whoa. There was an animus named Darkstalker… and he enchanted a scroll to do his bidding. He didn’t lose his soul like other animus dragons! Adair wanted to do that. She looked around. What should my talisman be? ''Her eyes landed on the silver chain with a sapphire pendant around her neck. It had been a gift from Queen Glacier to her ancestor long ago. That relative had saved the queen’s life. ''The pendant can be my talisman. Adair took a deep breath. “Necklace, I want you to do my bidding whenever I think or say it. It will be unlimited, and I will not lose my soul.” The necklace sparkled like a celestial jewel for a moment, and then it was normal looking again. Adair felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now she was ready to explore Pyrrhia. Chapter 4: Stormseeker Storm flapped her wings harder. They’re on to me! ''she thought frantically. The SkyWings weren’t about to let their only NightWing prisoner escape. ''Thank you, SeaWings, for giving me a chance to escape. Storm dodged a blast of fire from one of the SkyWings. Or maybe a chance to die. '' Storm decided to review her very unlucky life. ''My name is Stormseeker. I am nine years old. When I was one I was kidnapped by a huge bird of prey. I had to learn how to survive on my own. Then the SkyWings captured me and made me fight in the arena. I won all three battles, but I don’t like killing other dragons. When the SeaWings attacked, I escaped. Now the SkyWings are after me because they don’t want to lose their rarest prisoner. Storm flew harder. She was small and quick, but the SkyWings all had huge wings. Storm couldn’t take it anymore. I don’t want them to die. They’re only fighting for their queen. But I guess a few burns won’t kill them. Storm whipped her head back to look at the dragon closest to her. He was an amber orange color. His right shoulder moved crookedly, and his right wing flapped a little more awkwardly than the left. Hm. I think I know what to do. She turned her head forward again and hoped that she was going to hit the SkyWing in the right place. Then she whacked him with her tail as hard as she could. Luckily, it hit him in the shoulder. He howled with pain and sank towards the ground. He began flapping again farther down, but now he was lagging behind. There were four more soldiers left. Storm shot a bolt of flame at the next one. The fire grazed his wing, and he spiraled down into a tree. The next soldier also acquired a painful burn. They were nearing a forest by the mountains. That gave Storm an idea. She swooped down into the trees and darted in between them. She decided use a RainWings technique, so she curled her tail and used it to swing from one tree to another. Stormseeker had seen RainWings do this when she was very small, and apparently the SkyWings had no idea how to do it. They crashed into branches and fell down into the soft dirt. Yes! ''Storm thought triumphantly. She flew back up into the sky and headed towards her mountain den. ''If it’s still there. '' It took Stormseeker a while to find the right mountain, since she hadn’t been there for a while. When she flew into the mountain’s cave, the first thing she noticed was that all the grass she had placed on the floor was dried and yellow. The hammock of ivy and vines and moss was still hanging, and the rocks covering the entrance kept it well hidden. The hallway that spiraled upwards to the very top of the mountain looked very inviting now. Storm walked up through the hallway (the rock had formed a rough staircase) and reached the top. The wind howled up there, and Storm could see everything for miles. The trees and landforms all looked normal and perfect. Except for one thing. Storm could see a dragon struggling to fight against the winds. The dragon was tossed around in the air. ''That poor dragon is going to die if I don’t save them. Storm flew off the top of the mountain. When she got closer to the dragon, she realized that they were from the last tribe she wanted to help out. Her old injury still stung when she realized who it was. An IceWing. Chapter 5: Abandoned Oryx couldn’t believe he was in the Scorpion Den. His father, Eolian, dragged him along, not even stopping to look at any products. “Dad, can’t we buy these cool stone dragons?” Oryx pleaded. “No. We’re here to see your aunt, not to goggle at worthless toys,” Eolian growled. They got to a stand selling interesting glass spheres. “Animus-touched weather balls,” the seller called. “Show the weather outside!” Oryx’s eyes widened. “I want one of those,” he announced. Eolian frowned. “Well… it is your sixth birthday… and this is your aunt’s stand.” He lashed his venomous tail thoughtfully. “Okay, fine.” “Yes!” Oryx cheered. He pulled a few rubies out of his pouch, but his aunt, Kalahari, came out of the tent behind the stand right at that second. “Oh, no, you get it for free,” she said warmly, her black eyes shining. “Thanks, Aunt Kalahari!” Oryx grinned. He snatched the nearest weather ball and put it into his pouch.” Suddenly, a huge male SandWing stormed towards them. “Eolian? You ''are ''here?” “That’s my dad’s boss,” Oryx whispered to Kalahari. “He’s a general in the army.” “Well, why are you here?” Eolian inquired. “To find you. I need you for a drill now. I never want to see you here again. If I do, you’re fired.” The SandWing stomped away. Eolian gaped, openmouthed, at his boss’s retreating back. “Kalahari, you’re caring for Oryx now. I need to focus on my job,” he finally said. “You’re leaving me?” Oryx cried. “You care more for your job than you do for your only dragonet?” Kalahari flared. She was much, much younger than her brother (about twenty), but she still had a temper. “I have ''to,” Eolian sighed. “Oryx can’t go for very long without seeing you, Kalahari, and my boss can’t see me here taking Oryx to you.” “You are ''abandoning ''me. After all we’ve been through together. What do you think Mother would say if she was here?” Oryx fumed. “I-I…” Eolian’s voice trailed off. Then his face became angry. “Well, don’t you like staying with Kalahari more than me?” The other two were silent for a long time. “You’re jealous,” Kalahari whispered at last. “Jealousy isn’t helping, Father!” Oryx shouted. He stormed into the tent and threw himself onto the fuzzy camel-fur carpet. ''I am not even going to say goodbye. I hope he dies in a war! Oryx laid there for a long time. It’s my ''birthday. ''And my father decided to give me the worst present of all. I’m done here. I’m going to run away. Oryx went out of the tent and spread his wings, lifting off into the sky. “Wait!” Kalahari shouted. “Oryx, I’m sorry!” Eolian yelled. But he didn’t look back. His father had been grumpy and mean ever since Oryx’s mother died. Oryx had thought that maybe he could change his father, and rewrite his destiny. But now he knew. This ''was his destiny. Chapter 6: Trust Adair flapped harder against the rain. ''Ugh! I came this far, and a stupid storm is stopping me?! Her scroll pouch slammed against her scales in the wind. Suddenly, a dragon blacker than night swooped down and grabbed her by the talons. "Hey! Get away!" Adair shouted. She writhed in midair as the dragon tried to drag her away. "Quit struggling!" the NightWing yelled. The black dragon pulled Adair through the air and towards a mountain. There, cleverly disguised by rocks, was the entrance to a cave. They slipped past the rocks and into the cave. The floor was covered with moss carpeting, and a nest of soft fur (Adair didn't recognize which animal it was from) was in a corner. From the ceiling hung a vine hammock. The NightWing collapsed into her hammock, panting. "That was awful. I thought I was going to die," Adair panted. "A simple 'thank you' would be nice," the NightWing snapped back. Sheesh. Someone's a little grumpy, ''Adair thought. "I'm Adair," she said tentatively. "Stormseeker," the NightWing grumbled. "But you can call me Storm." "So... what now?" Adair asked. Storm got up from her hammock and folded her wings. "You tell me what you are doing all the way out here, and I can tell you why I hate IceWings so much." ''How polite, ''Adair thought in annoyance. Then she realized in order to tell Storm her story she would have to reveal her animus powers. ''Oh well. She seems like she has good intentions. "I'm an animus," Adair started. Storm backed off at once with a low hiss. "And I am not ''crazy. I did what the Darkstalker did," Adair huffed. "What's your talisman?" Storm inquired, a bit of curiosity showing in her face. This." Adair held up her necklace. "Oh, wow," Storm breathed. "Could you make the storm stop?" "If I wanted to," Adair answered. "Alright," Storm began. "I hate IceWings because they did ''this." She lifted one wing. A tiny part of it, just by her shoulder, had clearly been blasted by frostbreath. "Oh." Adair clapped a talon over her mouth. "I'm so sorry." "It wasn't you," Storm sighed. She folded her wing and glared outside at the Storm. "When I was just a dragonet, a huge bird kidnapped me. I escaped its nest but had to survive on my own." "Why don't you go back to the rainforest?" Adair asked. "I'm sure your parents will want you." Storm gestured at the warm, cozy cave around them. "This ''is my home. And I don't miss my parents. They hated Queen Glory, and all they wanted was to kill all RainWings. The reason I was kidnapped is because they were irresponsible."] "My father would never let me out into the world," Adair said quietly. "But my mother wanted to. I had to leave her because I wanted to explore." "Well, it's good that you have parents who love you." Storm's voice was a little wistful and a little sad. Adair felt sorry for her. "Why are you hiding here?" Adair asked. "The SkyWings are after me. I just escaped their arena," Storm explained. "Sounds exhilarating!" Adair grinned. She lashed her tail in excitement. "I think I can trust you," Storm said thoughtfully. "Do you want to explore for a bit?" "Sure!" Adair exclaimed. "Come on," Storm told her. "First stop, the Mud Kingdom." Chapter 7: Raids Reef groaned. Everything hurt. His throat was dry and his scales ached. When he opened his eyes, he was in a cave. There was a fire crackling in the center, the floor was covered in soft moss, and Safara was almost snout to snout with him, her black eyes staring into his. "Gah!" Reef flailed his wings and tail and rolled into a sitting position. Safara began giggling. "Don't ''do ''that!" Reef shouted. "It's funny," Safara laughed. "Not to me," Reef muttered. He flashed his scales in the same pattern, over and over. ''Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. "You should teach me Aquatic," Safara told him. "Then I can translate." "Not going to happen." As Reef stretched he thought about a scroll he had read back at home in the Kingdom of the Sea. "And, according to A Guide to Aquatic, usually only SeaWings can adapt to our language." "Sounds fascinating," Safara yawned. "Are you bored ''by my fascinating explanation?" Reef demanded mockingly. "No," Safara replied. "I was just up all keeping watch and taking care of you." Reef looked around. He spotted a RainWing nestled in the moss, her scales sky blue. Near her was an enormous MudWing whose chest was rising and falling very slowly. And next to Safara was... "SkyWing!" Reef yelped, his wings flapping frantically again. "Don't worry," Safara told him gently. "She's a friend. Phoenix." Phoenix had red and gold scales, and she twitched slightly in her sleep, as if she was dreaming of battle. Reef recognized her somehow, but he didn't remember where he had seen her. "Where are we?" Reef inquired. "The Mud Kingdom. We're the founders of the Claws of Fire, so we need new recruits," Safara explained. "Claws of Fire?" Reef was puzzled. He'd never heard of it. "It's a group of dragons who don't want to be in their tribe. We're rebels. We save dragons from Queen Falcon's arena, or from dungeons when they don't deserve it." "Wow," Reef said faintly. "We each have a different skill, so we're the founders," Safara explained. "I told the others how smart you are." Reef was flattered but slightly embarrassed. So he changed the subject. "What are their names?" he asked. Safara pointed a claw at the MudWing. "That's Cliff. He's very strong and an excellent hunter." Then she tipped her head at Phoenix. "Phoenix was Queen Falcon's Champion until the SeaWing raid. She saved Cliff and Aster, the RainWing. Then she took me in and got Cliff to find a cure for you." "Oh, that's where I saw her," Reef realized. "In the arena." Safara nodded. "Aster was a fruit gatherer for Queen Glory until a few MudWings found her, captured her, and took her to their kingdom. Then when the SkyWings attacked, they took her to ''their ''kingdom, and she was there until Phoenix rescued her." "Wow," Reef said faintly. "They're all so ''interesting." "So are you," Safara protested, nudging him with her snout. "I'm going to sleep, but I know you still have your scrolls. You can start preparing for our raid." Reef frowned. "What raid?" "We're going to raid the MudWing dungeons." An hour later, everyone was awake, and they were preparing for the raid. Reef found Phoenix very fun to talk to, even though he was deathly afraid of her after watching her fight in the arena. Cliff was grouchy and unsocial, but he became fascinated when Reef talked about the scrolls he had read about plants. And Aster... Reef kind of liked her laugh. She was very easygoing and intelligent, and she too was interested in what Reef had read in his scrolls. Reef also liked how she was playful with all of them, and she always found a way to cheer the others up. As they neared the MudWing palace, Reef began to get nervous. He remembered the tales of MudWings murdering hundreds of SeaWings during the War of SandWing Succession. And leading a band of rebels? That didn't sound very safe. Reef wasn't sure he wanted to be in the Claws of Fire. Chapter 8: Free Oryx folded his wings closer around himself, trying to block out the cold. He was far from the Scorpion Den now. His venomous tail flicked back and forth. I must be close to the Sky Kingdom, ''he thought, visualizing the map of Pyrrhia his father had owned. The cold was killing him. He wasn't used to the mountain weather. Now, sitting at the base of a tree (they looked so ''weird ''here), Oryx waited, trying to sleep (unsuccessfully). Suddenly, he heard loud voices somewhere above. ''Who is that? ''he wondered. ''I'd better steer clear of them. And Father would keep an eye on them. Making as little noise as possible, Oryx flew up towards the mountains. He felt a cold chill in the air. IceWing, ''he thought. And he heard a flurry of wings. Oryx spotted a part of a black wing that was speckled with silver. ''And a NightWing? What would an IceWing and a NightWing be doing together?! Then he heard raised voices. "Let's go!" Or maybe they're killing each other, ''Oryx reasoned. He felt the cold chill coming closer. Quick as lightning, Oryx slipped into the tree. Branches poked his scales and leaves pushed their way into his mouth. Oryx tried not to make noises as he spit the leaves out. "Did you hear something?" said the lower, more serious voice. ''The NightWing, ''Oryx thought. "Probably a squirrel or something," the other voice replied. "Let's go back to the cave," the NightWing shuddered. "I don't like it here. Someone's watching us." There was the sound of wingbeats, getting softer and softer, and then, silence. Oryx pulled himself out of the tree and sat at the base again. He was starving, but he definitely wasn't going to go very far here, in the darkness. Sighing, Oryx curled up with his wings over his head, and closed his eyes. The sun came up before he knew it. Light shined through his eyelids. Oryx got up and stretched his wings. He flew up into the air, scanning his surroundings. Jade Mountain was nearby, and ever since the old Academy had closed, it had been empty except for the old NightWing who lived there. Oryx would never admit it aloud, but he was afraid of NightWings. He hated their smugness. He was also terrified of how their wings looked like the night sky. To Oryx, the night sky meant darkness and trouble. ''No way I'm going to Jade Mountain, ''Oryx thought as he flew through the mountains. He glanced at each mountain when he passed. He went by the first one. ''Too small. ''The second. ''Too many cliffs. ''The third. ''Too cold. ''The fourth was perfect. Its peak was flat at the top, so a particularly small dragon could perch on it. A dragon like Oryx. He landed swiftly onto the peak and looked around. There was no sign of the NightWing or the IceWing. The sky was bright blue, but the sun was obscured by a cloud, making the world look darker and mistier than usual. Fog hung low in the sky here and there. Oryx couldn't see any prey around, and his stomach rumbled. Sure, his family hadn't really ever had much to eat, but he hadn't had ''any ''food since yesterday afternoon. Almost a whole day. With his sharp hearing, Oryx could detect a thumping on the ground, like hooves. He swooped down towards the forest below, following the sound. A deer was galloping through the foliage, going much too fast for Oryx to catch. It disappeared into the bushes, but when it did, a few lizards scrambled out. Oryx caught two and killed them with swift motions of his claws. Then he gobbled them up ravenously. Oryx sat against a tree, watching mist drift by and animals scamper around. After his breakfast of lizards, he didn't feel like eating anymore. So this was what it was like to be free. No waiting for your father to finish army training every night. No restrictions or rules. Oryx was free to do anything! He could fly wherever, eat whatever, sleep whenever. Oryx had never felt more happy in his life. Chapter 9: Stuck Aster crept along, shading her wings to the same murky brown as the swamp she was wading through. Phoenix hissed from under her. "This is so ''weird," the SkyWing muttered. "Why can't we just fly?" Cliff grouched. His wings were spread to cover Safara and Reef. "Because we would draw attention to ourselves," Phoenix replied. "I hate this too," Aster replied. "My scales are covered ''with mud." ''And that's not the only problem. '' Ever since she had been captured by the MudWings, Aster had been very nervous around them. Cliff was fine, but the other MudWings were ''huge ''and ''terrifying. '' Before she could stop it, a bolt of green flashed through her wings. "Aster!" Safara whispered. "They're going to see us." "See ''her, you mean," Cliff grunted. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Rainstorm239)